


Run Away with Me

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night everything happens at the end of PoA, after Sirius leaves Harry and Hermione. Remus and Sirius talk after the moon as set and Remus is dewolfed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away with Me

“Run… Run and I will run with you.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t. I want to.”

“Remus – ”

“No! I lost you for twelve years. Twelve years, Sirius! Do you have any idea what I went though?”

“Remus – ”

“I won’t go through that again. I won’t!”

“Remus, please!”

“Sirius. I can’t lose you again. I can’t give you up. Please don’t ask it of me.”

“Rem, it’s for the best. No. Don’t argue. You know it is. It’s too dangerous. For both of us. We’re not kids anymore. I’m not asking you to run away with me for the weekend. As far as the world is concerned, I’m a mass murderer. An escaped convict. If you come with me, and we get caught, they’ll have the dementors Kiss you, too.”

“I want _you_ to kiss me.”

“Remus…”

“…”

“I’ll write, as often as I can. And I _will_ see you again. How about we try for ten years, this time?”

“Sirius…”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I understand.”

“Remus… I love you.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I’m glad. Goodbye, Remus.”

“Goodbye.”

**End**  



End file.
